Random One Shots
by BoxxiBabi37
Summary: Just a few short stories I've thrown together and put in a little 'book'. If read, please review and give me your opinion on it, this is my first try with my own stories on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
~Pregnancy/Parenthood

We decided that we were both ready to get in bed and make it final that we're a couple.  
A month later, I'm always leaning over the toilet bowl at 7 am puking my guts out, no matter if its the food I had for dinner the previous night or just disgusting stomach acid.  
I asked her what she thinks, her response to my description of whatever is going on was "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" "Are you sure the condom didn't rip?"  
Horror-struck I stared at her wide eyed, afraid, and very unsure of what was inside my body.  
"Can we go to the drug store to by a couple pregnancy tests?"  
"Yeah, sure,."  
What if I am pregnant, what will he do?  
Will he leave me? Will he be happy?  
I'm scared of what will he might think.  
As we arrived to the drugstore, we got out and walked into the cold building, headed for the woman's area where the pregnancy tests, pads,tampons and other womanly products were held.  
Every step I took, Made me nervous than the step before.  
As she scanned the aisle for pregnancy tests I looked anywhere but the aisle.  
"I'll be in the beverages section alright, im thirsty."  
"Alright, I'll meet you at the counter."

I head to the beverages section and grab an Half & Half Arizona Iced Tea, and start towards the counter, seeing her already there waiting.  
I put my drink on the counter and had the money to the woman at the cash register.  
I give a small smile, she gives a friendly one back.  
I pick up the back as she pays and we head out the door, into the warm car.

"What am I gunna tell him" yell hysterically. " calm down, its not the end of the world." she glances over nervously at me, turns her focus back to driving.  
"How am I going to afford a crib, baby materials, changing station, and everything?!"  
"I help you, along with him."  
"I'm 17 and pregnant! this is a nightmare!"

As we pulled into the driveway, I noticed his car in the driveway.  
"its gunna be alright, your gunna be fine. is understanding. calm down."  
" head to the bathroom, and take the pregnancy test."  
"Come with me please? I can't do this alone."  
"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Can you stand outside the bathroom door?"  
"Sure."  
I took a deep breath and walking into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.  
Pulling out the pregnancy test, already knowing what to do.I had to wait 15 mins for the result.  
I unlocked the door, signaling for her to come in.  
I looked to the counter, agonizing, and scared of what the result will happen.  
"It's done."  
I took in a sharp intake of breath.. unprepared for what would soon change my life.  
I stepped forward cautiously, getting closer, Noticing that there was two lines..  
Two lines meant..  
pregnant.

I broke. I backed up into the wall, sliding down, Crying hysterically.  
beside me she was trying to calm me down, Which was slightly helping.  
Thank god he's downstairs.  
After I couldn't cry anymore I slowly got up, grabbing the pregnancy test, opening the door with her behind me, Headed downstairs, sniffling, puffy-eyed, and scared, I called out his name.  
"Hey.." My voice was hoarse.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you sit down?" My voice cracking again, her rubbing my back.  
"Sure.. whats wrong?" I took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing...'  
"I'm pregnant." handing him the pregnancy test, the tears falling down my face all over again.  
Here comes PARENTHOOD...

**This is all just short stories I came up with, Not complete stories, but they're pretty much just snippets of stories, supposedly.**  
**This is new too me (On Fanfiction that is) so go easy on me please. I just hope everyone likes them.**  
**Please review and tell me what you think on these, feedback is greatly appreciated, and would help me with newer Ideas and to make them better and more satisfying to everybody.**  
**-Boxxi**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

-Jordayn's P.O.V-

As I nervously paced my room I couldn't think of a way to tell her that I like her.

Does she like me the same way? would she reject me? I had all these thoughts running though my head, making my stomach turn. Making a knot in my stomach, I know I'm freaking out over something stupid right?

**_ 'Just call her and tell her to meet up with you'_**. How come I didn't think of that sooner, am I seriously that stupid?

Great. Now I'm having conversations with myself in my head, I'm getting paranoid.

I walk over to my nightstand, which holds my phone on it's charger, I cautiously pick my phone up. Do I really wanna do this? I breath in deeply then blow out the air, trying to get rid of the feeling in my stomach.

I dial her number, listening to the rings.  
(__ & Slanted=_Angel**_BOLD &_****_ Slanted=_**_**Jordayn**__)_

_"Hello?"_

**_"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to meet up, and talk for a bit."_**

_"Yeah, sure, I got nothing to do anyway, where do you wanna go?_"

**_"You know your favorite shop on the corner? lets go there. Is that ok?"_**

_"Yeah, I'll start heading over there now, Cya Jordayn."_

"Bye, cya there."

As I arrived, I knew exactly which booth she was in, she sits there every time she comes here. I walked over, nervous out of my mind, but quickly recovered, still nervous.

I slide into the booth across from her, I give her a friendly smile.

**_"Heyy gurl!"_** I use my fake high-pitched voice._ "Hi Jordayn."_ she smiled, trying not to laugh, she did it every time I used that voice.

_ "Anyway.. what did you wanna talk about?" _

_**"Well..**_" I took a shaky breath_** "I asked you to come here for one reason actually."**_

I picked up the menu looking at what they had. _"What is it, that you wanted to tell me?"_

_** "I've had a crush on you for a while, not at tiny one either.."**_ I looked down, avoiding her gaze, I could feel my cheeks go a bright scarlet. Oh, so now my body is betraying me too..great.

It was silent. _ "Jordayn.."_ I was completely scared by this point.

_"Jordayn, look at me, please?"_ I slowly looked up.

_"Jordayn, you like me, I understand, I'm not mad or anything, alright? why should I be mad about something I can control? I just wanted to say that I like you only as a friend_ **-Major Friend Zone moment there!-**_ I'm sorry, but I just don't see you like that, doesn't mean I won't still love you either way." _

I sat there, dumbfounded. 'Dude, you just got friendzoned. ' she got up and stopped beside me, leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek then hugged me quickly. She looked down to her phone, then looked up at me. _"Uhm, I have to go, she needs me, I'll see you later Jordayn._" She gave me a small smile and left. I slowly got up and 10  
minutes later and left the diner, wanting nothing to do with this place for a little while..


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbreak**

**A/n - I used music to write this one.. It was kinda difficult to write without any motivation with a blank mind.**  
**Heartbreak**

** Tear Drops On My Guitar - Taylor Swift**

** Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lovato**

The words he said repeated over and over in my head like a broken record. "Don't do this to me ! Please! I love you!"

I yelled the words at him, like knives to a dartboard.

"I just did, I told you, I love her, I love you too, but differently now." he said, walking to the girl,who im despising already.

"Don't worry about her, I don't like her anymore, It's all you with that hot body." He purred towards her... I think her name was Cassie.

Major slut, Too much of a fake tan, make-up which makes her look like a 5 year old did her make up as a part of her "Dress up" time; and wears slutty clothes, just like the next hoe beside her.. GREAT. Slut alert.

She giggled, god, that laugh was so fake just like the rest of her annoying, fake self. I don't think anything about her is even real.. I swear. I know, Im bagging on her, but c'mon! how could you not when she's wearing a white lacey bra over a smaller black one, and denim booty shorts?

As my boyfriend EX- boyfriend walks away with the slut named Cassie, I noticed she was a clinger. I mean MAJOR clinger, holding onto his arm,rubbing up and down his bicep, across his abs,up his chest. Ridiculous. I scoffed. I looked at them one more time and yelled out "You'll come back to me, and beg for my forgiveness. You'll see in time I was right all along."

'He heard you alright' I grinned.

3 months later I was sitting in my room, It was November, Cold, and snowing, and WHITE. They are still dating, even though I know Cassie was using him, and brainwashing him to love her, but I see right though her mask.

I got up and got ready for school, as soon as I got there I was walking though the halls, Lined with lockers, and notice the all too familiar blonde hair, fake tan, and everything else pressed up against the lockers and grinding up on him. Disgusting. She's shoving her tongue down his throat too... Ew. As Cassie opens her eyes, her gaze narrows in on me, Sending me a death glare saying 'He's mine now.'

'Not for long, though.'

I rolled my eyes, Ignoring her, and kept walking to first period.

~His P.O.V~

I was sitting in 4th period, And Jake taps me on the shoulder. "We gunna do this dude?"

"Oh, HELL YEAH. I'm hating her." "Stupid fake barbie..." I mutter as Jake snickers.

As the minutes ticked by till the lunch bell, I started getting anxious to get out of this class, Away from MS. clingy -aka Cassie- and finally get it over with, if your wondering what im talking about, I'm talking about dumping Cassie.

I've been planning this for a month now. She's clingy, loud, annoying, and bitches about EVERYTHING even if its just something stupid.

Jake nudged me. "C'mon dude, I wanna see this happen in front of the whole school!" He stated with excitement in his voice.

We walked to the Multipurpose Room and grabbed Cassie, dragging her on stage.

I grabbed my Guitar and the microphone, and start playing.

watch?v=CI-BpXnpS...

THEN :

watch?v=lo4ieclkT...

And last (For Her):

watch?v=MX3GStSDJ...

I have the mic, walking towards her in front row, grabbing her by the hand, and giving her an "It's Ok" smile. She follows me onto the stage, I stand her next to Cassie, who trys to sneak a glare at her, but I saw it anyway.

I grab my guitar and continue, with the real song in the backound.

I strum lightly as it approaches the end, Im facing everyone in the MPR, with them watching intently, even the assistant vice principal and principal himself.

I turn around during the song, Quickly taking off my guitar, and setting

the mic on the stand.. turning around and grabbing her.. and turn us to where the entire room can see me kissing her. They all clap in happiness.

I'm showing her how much I'm sorry, How much love her, How much I Need HER.

As we pulled away from the kiss, I grab the microphone and stand beside her, and say "Will you be my girlfriend again? I'm sorry for the mess I have caused. I knew you were right all along. I'm sorry. I love you, and wanna make up for it. I'm sorry I was such a jerk three months back. I miss you, and love you.

I wanna show you how much better I can be with you... your the one for me. The ONLY one for me. Will you take me back?"

The room is silent, sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for her answer.

she takes in a deep breath and Looks up, with tears in her eyes, from what I said to her.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"YES. YES. I Love you."

I pulled her in , kissing her hard on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too ." She said, smiling.

-her side of it -

I sat in my room everyday after school since the day he broke up with me for Cassie.

I've been depressed, seeing them together. It made me wanna curl up and cry, or puke,or just die in a hole.

Those three months were agonizing. Depression set in, Heartache, and loneliness. I sat in my room with my radio on, doing homework (Which is a shock considering I never do my homework that much) and studing.

My grades are at A's and B's and two C+'s but im doing pretty well.

I finished my biology homework, putting it in my backpack for tomorrow.

I grabbed my sketch book and started sketching.

Finished drawing (Its not actually mine)

wolf_drawings_im...

I closed My sketch book, and put it back on my desk.

putting away everything before I had to leave.

~~~~~~~~~ Skips way to school - its boring~~~~~~~

I sat though 4th period.. waiting till lunch. 4th period is boring.

I already have an A in this class.. so I usually have nothing to do.

When the bell rang, I made my way to the Lunch room.

There was chairs everywhere.. Whats going on?

I see a Mic and guitar.

I see him pulling Cassie up on stage. Just showing her off again.. I thought.

When He starts singing he's looking at her nicely. Something happening..

He finished his first song and moves to another, He's playing more than one? Weird.

He gets near the end, and starts walking of stage, towards me. Puts his hand out for me to grab, I cautiously take it, and follow him up there, I stand besides Cassie who glares at me, trying to be sly, he saw it though.

He continues with his guitar and mic. and plays a THIRD song. but is looking at me the entire time. He turns around during the song, Quickly taking off my guitar, and setting the mic on the stand.. turning around and grabbing me.. and turn us to where the entire room can see him kissing me.

As we pulled away from the kiss, he grabs the microphone and stand besides me, and says "Will you be my girlfriend again? I'm sorry for the mess I have caused. I knew you were right all along. I'm sorry. I love you, and wanna make up for it. I'm sorry I was such a jerk three months back. I miss you, and love you.

I wanna show you how much better I can be with you... your the one for me. The ONLY one for me. Will you take me back?" I had tears in my eyes.

The room is silent, sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for me to answer. I take a deep breath with the tears still in my eyes.

"Yes." I state firmly.

"Yes?" he asked. Shocked.

"YES . YES. I Love you."

He pulled me in, kissing me hard on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

After that, Cassie ran off stage, to her "Girlfriends".


End file.
